The purpose of the Integrative Immunology Training Program at U.T. Southwestern is to provide comprehensive training of pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows in the conduct of modem immunology research. The goal is to produce sophisticated and highly trained scientists who are capable of developing research programs to investigate normal immune system function and the defects in immune system function that contribute to human disease. [unreadable] This goal is achieved through an integrated combination of training activities that includes formal advanced coursework in Cellular and Molecular Immunology, Genetic Manipulation of the Immune System, Tumor Immunology and Bioinformatics, research fellowship proposal development and oral defense in the form of a Qualifying Exam, regular Works-in-Progress seminars, teaching opportunities, career development programs and interdisciplinary laboratory research. The training program revolves around the Immunology Graduate Program, one of the eight graduate programs in the Division of Cellular and Molecular Biology at U.T. Southwestern. The training program includes thirty-two faculty from several departments/divisions on campus, including Immunology, Microbiology, Pathology, Cancer Immunology, Rheumatology, Neurology, Internal Medicine, Dermatology and Ophthalmology. Research projects pursued in the participating laboratories include investigations of the cellular, molecular and genetic determinants of the autoimmune diseases systemic lupus erythematosis, multiple sclerosis and rheumatoid arthritis; mechanisms of natural killer cell activation and killing; complexities of antigen processing and presentation; mechanisms of tumor cell homing and migration; regulation of tumor cell growth in vitro and in vivo; regulation of normal lymphocyte development and migration; signal transduction in normal and malignant lymphocytes; immune response to HIV and other infectious agents; and development of anti-tumor immunotoxins. The rationale for this training program reflects the need for research scientists with training in immunology given that the immune system plays both positive and negative roles in a variety of human diseases and clinical situations, including cancer prevention and treatment, organ transplantation, autoimmunity, immunodeficiency and infectious disease. With this submission, this training program enters its 27th year of training excellence. Our previous trainees have left the program with strong publications records to excellent research positions in academia and industry. The leadership positions held by many of our faculty and previous trainees reflect the high quality of the training program provided. [unreadable] [unreadable] PARTICIPATING FACULTY: The 32 training faculty include 14 professors, 6 associate professors, and 9 assistant professors. 10 of the training faculty are women. All of the faculty are at the University of Texas Southwestern. [unreadable] [unreadable]